1. Field
The present invention relates to a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laptop personal computer has a connector to which a peripheral unit such as a printer is connected. In addition, an expansion purpose external hard disk or the like is also connected to a personal computer. A port replicator is widely used as a function expansion device for a personal computer. A function expansion device expands the function of a personal computer attached thereto. Recently, types of port replicators are increasing to which a personal computer is directly connected without a cable. A terminal (connector) protruding from the upper surface of the housing of such a port replicator is fitted into a connector provided in the bottom surface of the personal computer. By using a port replicator, the number of connectors, circuit boards and the like provided in a personal computer can be reduced. In this way, the port replicator can achieve both miniaturization and functionality of the personal computer. In addition, a port replicator can alleviate the troublesomeness of work for connecting a personal computer and a cable. A peripheral device and the port replicator are always connected and, for example when printing out data, the user may attach the personal computer to the port replicator, thereby connecting it indirectly to the peripheral device. The function expansion device is known not only as a port replicator but also as an expansion station or a docking station containing an optical disk drive, an expansion battery or the like, an external adapter which adds communication function to the personal computer, and so on.
By the way, with reduction in the size and weight of a unit, thefts of personal computers are increasing, and locking the personal computer for theft prevention is coming to be widely done. Recently, a wire cable lock such as the KENSINGTON lock is coming to be widely known which prevents theft by winding one end of the wire on a desk or the like and locking the electronic device with a locking member provided on the other end. A security slot for the wire cable lock is coming to be normally provided in a side surface of the housing of personal computers and port replicators. However, there is a problem that it is costly and troublesome to apply the wire cable lock to both the personal computer and port replicator for theft prevention thereof. Thus, the personal computer is locked to the port replicator so that it cannot be removed and the wire cable lock is applied to the port replicator.
A mechanism which locks an electronic device by engaging a hook protruding from the upper surface of the housing of a port replicator with a hole provided in the bottom surface of the electronic device is widely used in a method for locking a personal computer to the port replicator. This mechanism enables removal of the personal computer from the port replicator by rotating a lever interlocking with the hook to release the engagement of the hook.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-073242 is known as a prior art. This prior art discloses a port replicator provided with a security slot near the rotational pivot of the lever. When the wire cable lock is applied to this port replicator, the rotational pivot of the lever is fixed to disable rotation of the lever. The port replicator is locked to the wire cable lock by applying the wire cable lock. Moreover, the personal computer mounted to the port replicator cannot be removed from the port replicator. Therefore, the personal computer is more reliably prevented from theft.
However, according to this prior art, it is conceivable that the user should forcibly rotate the lever, trying to remove the personal computer while being unaware that rotation of the lever is restrained by the wire cable lock or being absent-minded. In that case, the lever or the security slot may possibly be broken.